


Sustained Silent Reading

by ami_ven



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a little too quiet in the Annex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustained Silent Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "reading"

“It’s quiet,” said Flynn, glancing nervously around the Library Annex. “Should I be worried?”

“Under normal circumstances,” said Jenkins, “I would say so. But in this case, I can assure you that there is no need for concern.”

“Really?”

“See for yourself.” Jenkins gestured at the door to the Reading Room, and Flynn peered inside.

The rest of the Librarians, and their Guardian, were scattered around the room, lounging on the padded armchairs, sipping on cups of tea, and each one of them deeply absorbed in a book.

“I think I’ll join them,” said Flynn.

Jenkins nodded. “Very good, sir.”

THE END


End file.
